D4The Summer Of Love2
by HardyGirl162004
Summary: a new girl arrives from Minnesota and she happens to be Charlie Conway’s cousin; Jaimie Conway, And Adam Banks takes a liking to her. But will she crumble under the pressure of deciding whether to be a Duck or part of Team USA?
1. Default Chapter

D4-The Summer Of Love2 - By: HardyGirl162004  
  
Disclaimer- I only own Jaimie in this story; she is all mine. No one else is. Rating- I'd give this story a PG rating it might go up to a PG13 rating because of language. Summary- a new girl arrives from Minnesota and she happens to be Charlie Conway's cousin; Jaimie Conway, And Adam Banks takes a liking to her. But will she crumble under the pressure of deciding whether to be a Duck or part of Team USA?  
"Hey everyone I'd like to introduce you to someone, our new player. She comes from Minnesota, and she's my cousin." Charlie said. "Umm Charlie, don't you think that we have enough girl players already?" Adam Banks asked. "Hey we need as many girl players as we can get, plus we need a new defensive player since Robertson had to go back home for a short while." Charlie explained. "She plays defense. I'm starting' to like this girl already." Adam said. "Okay, right, anyways, please help me welcome, Jaimie Conway." I heard Charlie call my name so I walked in. 'Oh my god, it's dead silent, what do I say, oh hell I'll just smile.' I said to myself as I started to smile. "Make her feel part of the team, remember when you were just starting with the team, you were scared, right Cake Eater??" Charlie said as I started laughing with the whole locker room. "Hey, Hey, Hey that was my first year, you guys just came up with that name." Adam said walking over to Charlie. "Hi, my names Adam Banks, you'll be on the ice mostly with me since we're both defensive players." He said as he shook my hand. I worked my way around the room introducing myself and chatting along the way, finally it was time for practice.  
  
~ 2 Hours later ~  
  
I made my way up to my room to write in my diary, 'what a day' I said to myself. "Hey Jamies!!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see who it was and it was Banks. "Hey Banks, what's the matter??" I asked him. "Nothing, I just wanted to ask you what you thought of the practice?" "Oh. um. it was hell but I'll survive." I tried my best to answer him. "Yeah, the first one is usually hell." I laughed nervously. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked. "I'm. I'm not, just a little tired, you know." I explained. "Yeah, I do, I'll let you go to bed, night." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Night." I responded. "Oh hey Jaimie!!" "Yeah?" I asked. "What class do you have first tomorrow?" Adam asked coming back up to me. "Um. hold on let me get my schedule out." I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out the schedule. "Ok um. I have English." "Cool so do I, I'll meet you at the library. you do know where that is right??" He asked. "Yeah." "Okay I'll see you later." He said walking away. "Bye." I said walking into my room and closing the door silently hoping not to wake up Connie, and Julie. I walked over to my bed and put my bag down. I unpacked all my stuff and put them away. I picked up my diary and a pencil and started writing.  
Dear Diary,  
Today was hell. I didn't expect it to be what it was, I guess Brian was right about hockey. it's a tough sport and you gotta do what you gotta do to get somewhere's in life. But one good thing. there is this cute boy here, his name is Adam Banks, he's so funny. He looks like a prep, I mean he probably is but still I like him. I miss home. I miss talking to Kendra. I should call her, but I have school tomorrow and hockey practice I don't know when I'm suppose to call her. But I'll make a point to call her. I'll probably call her after practice after we're on the bus back. Oh my god do I miss her. I wonder how her and Greg are doing. That's one thing I worry about. It's 9:02 pm right now, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll write in you tomorrow.  
Love Always and Forever,  
Jaimie (#98) I threw my diary on my shelf, changed into my pj's and climbed into bed. 'I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get through this.' I said to myself as I drifted into sleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!! I heard as I rose up from my sleep. "God I hate when they do that." I said. "Good Morning rookie." Julie said. "Morning." I said back. "Ready for your first day at Eden Hall?" Connie asked me sitting next to me. "Yeah, I'm very ready." "There are some people we have to warn you about though." Julie said sitting on the other side of me. "And who would that be?" I asked getting very nervous. "That would be the varsity hockey team. You'll be a sitting duck with them since you're new and all." Connie warned. "I'll be with Adam half the day though." I explained. "Really how is that?" Julie asked getting curious. "We have all the same classes through half the day, the morning classes only." I told them. "Really that's awesome. You'll be fine for half the day at least. And you'll have even more friends at the end. Trust us." Julie said getting up to get dressed. "You'll have fun in this school if you don't run into those jerks anyways." Connie explained getting up to get her make-up on. "Okay." I said getting up to get dressed and put my make-up on. By the time I was ready it was 5 minutes of 7. "Jaimie what time do you have to meet Adam?" Julie asked. "Eight o' clock, why?" I asked. "You might want to get going, the library is on the other end of the school." "Oh God your right, I'll talk to you guys at lunch." I said grabbing my bag and running out the door. I ran down the hall trying my hardest not to get caught by a teacher. Five minutes later and one minute late to meet Adam I arrived at the library and saw him waiting outside. "Hey sorry I'm a minute late." I said walking up to him out of breathe and giving him a hug. "Sounds like you just got done running." He said. "Actually I did." I said starting to laugh. "Wow when did you leave your room?" He asked. "Like four minutes ago." I said. "You're a fast runner." He said starting to walk. "Yeah only if I was like that on the ice." "Haha, we all wish we were that fast too. Wait you didn't get stopped by a teacher?" "No there was no one around." "You know there are camara's all around this school right?" He said to me. I stopped in the hall and looked at him. "Opps, whatever, if I'm caught I'm caught." "Your way to funny, I love you." He said jokingly. 'I only wish you really felt that way.' I said to myself. "Well this is our first class, I warn you Ms. Burgess can be a bitch." He warned me. "Don't worry about it, I had those back home too." I said as I laughed. 'Home, why do I miss it so much, I think I'm home sick, I don't want to leave this place I love these people, and my brother would be too disappointed in me if I left because I was home sick, God do I hate these feelings, I'm going to have to really talk to Kendra now.' I said to myself as I walked into a class that would be the beginning of another hell for me.  
~During Class~  
  
"Miss Conway, would you like to come up here and tell us about yourself?" Ms. Burgess asked me. "Sure." I said. 'Great now what do I say, I should just look at Adam, I'm just a little nervous, first time in a private school, I'll be fine just look at Adam, look at Adam. Oh my God that makes me more nervous, just look at the teacher, okay more calm now.' I screamed at myself. "Ms. Conway, what are you here for?" The teacher asked. "I got a hockey scholarship to play with the ducks and my brother and my cousin wanted me to come so I decided to come." I said trying to not show how nervous I was. "The Ducks huh, how do you like them?" Someone asked in the back. I looked at Adam and smiled and then back at the person who asked the question. "I love them, their awesome, they've become my home away from home." I answered. "Speaking of home, where do you come from Jaimie?" Ms. Burgess asked another question. "Minneapolis Minnesota oh great just what we need another person from Minnesota." Some guy said. "Joshua, principles office now!!" Ms. Burgess said grabbing him by the ear. "You may sit down Ms. Conway." She said as she escorted Josh out of the class. I walked to my seat and sat down next to Adam. "No wonder why she's not married, I'd be very afraid to marry her." I said as Adam started laughing. "Luckily we only have a week left of school." He said calming down. "Wow, you get out of school early." I exclaimed. "Yeah we do, but the problem with that is that we go to school early too." "Okay, I don't think we want anymore of that mess now do we ladies and gentlemen?" Ms. Burgess said stepping back in the classroom, slamming the door shut. "No Ms. Burgess." We all said in unison. "Okay then, open your text books to page 83 and start reading independently, Jaimie you can ask Adam what happened, last chapter, and then you two can read together, but please go out back and tell her Adam." Ms Burgess said pointing at the back of the room. We both got up and walked to the back and sat down. "Okay, I really don't want to rephrase what happened last chapter so I'll just put it into a little sentence for you." He said as he winked at me and I gave him a little smile and a laugh. "Okay so this girl came to a new school and she fell in love with a guy that had some problems with his life, like he smoked dope and drunk alcohol and all this bad stuff, and she was determined to help him and that's really where we left off." He explained. "Sounds interesting." "Yeah I guess if you're a girl. which you are. but I'd rather read something totally different, you know what I mean?" "Yeah I do." I answered him. "Did she understand the story Adam?" Ms. Burgess asked him. "Yes Ms. Burgess." "Ok, now you two read and if I hear one little whisper out of both of you, I'm going to switch her to another class, understand?" She asked with a certain anger in her voice. "Yes." We both said. I felt Adam take out a piece of paper and he started writing something. I decided to ignore it because I thought he was writing something to Charlie about Ms. Burgess, and who wouldn't she's one of the meanest teacher's I've ever seen. All of a sudden I saw the note come into my view; and landing on my leg. "Don't read it yet, wait until you get in your room, and then read it." Adam whispered into me ear. I shook my head so he knew I understood what he said. I jumped to the sound of the bell, and we all filed out of the room. "What class do you have next?" Adam asked. "Biology, you?" I asked. "Algebra." "Oh I have that after lunch." "Cool, you have it with Avermen and Connie." "Really, good because I don't think I can handle a class without one of you guys, I would either die or run out of the room screaming." "You would handle it, if I know you which I don't know too well but I know you well enough that you would survive." He said grabbing my shoulders. "You know you're really sweet, I haven't met many guys that are that nice, except the guys on the team." "You'll meet more, trust me, but for now you can just hang with us." He said. "Yeah I plan to." I said as I turned to smile at him. "Well this is your class, my class is right next door, and so if you need me you can tell Mr. Robertson and he'll let you come over, Okay?" Adam said letting go of me. "Yeah." "Mr. Robertson is really nice, he'll make you feel welcome, and he's not like Ms. Burgess, plus he likes our team, he always has come to our games and supported us." The final bell rang and kids ran to their classes. "Hey I'll meet you right here after the bell, okay?" Adam asked to make sure I understood him. "Yes, Adam I'll be fine, thank you so much for helping me." "Your welcome, I'll talk to you after class." I shook my head and walked into class. I waited for the teacher to come in to assign me to my seat. "Good Morning class, oh who do we have here, you must be Jaimie Conway." He stated. "Yes sir, I was wondering where I would be sitting?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible. "Um. let's see, you will sit next to. Charlie Conway. Wait are you two brother and sister or something?" He asked. "No sir just cousins." I answered him. "Oh okay, well you two better not cause problems!" "We won't sir promise." Charlie said welcoming me over. "Yeah right two Conway's together, Charlie you're a trouble maker in the first place." The teacher said. "Okay class go get your goggles and start doing what you did the other day, and Charlie help Jaimie with what we did do the other day please." He told Charlie. "Yes sir." Charlie responded. "So I saw you with Adam outside the classroom, what were you doing?" "Nothing we were just talking about our classes." "Sure you were, that's what you want me to believe." " I'm serious Charlie." I said giving him my 'seriously' look. "Okay, Okay, I hate it when you give me those looks." He said grabbing us a pair of goggles, "That's why I give you that look Charlie, I know you hate it, and you've hated it since we were kids." I said laughing. We sat down at our seats and started working. He told me everything that I needed to know, even what went on last class. As soon as the class started it ended. 'I'm starting to like this school a lot.' I said to myself. 'I should open that note but I don't want to disappoint Adam so I'll wait.' I said. "Hey Jamies. Let's go, we're going to be late for lunch!" Charlie yelled. "Jaimie." I heard the teacher call my name. I gave Charlie and Adam the one-minute sign and they nodded their heads. "Yes sir?" I asked. "I just want to know what team your playing for?" "Oh, I'm playing for the ducks." "Great, and welcome to our school Ms. Conway." "Thank you sir, and have a nice day." "You too." I walked out of the class and joined Charlie and Adam across the hall. "What did he want to know?" Charlie asked. "He just wanted to know what team I played for." I answered as we started to walk. "Oh, what did he say?" Adam asked. "He just said great and welcomed me here." I answered as we walked into the lunchroom. "Wow, it's big, a lot bigger than our lunch room." I said amazed. "Yeah. private school lunchrooms usually are much bigger." Julie said coming up behind us. We all lined up together and walked over to the table and sat down. Everyone started talking and I went dead silent. I sat at the end of the table, only being able to think of home. "Can only think of home huh?" I heard someone ask me. My head shot up to see Adam sitting there. "Yeah, I don't know why I miss it, I love trips but I don't know how well I take to permanent changes." I said putting my fork down. "We all took it the way you did, you shouldn't feel to bad you have your cousin here." "It's not that fact that I feel bad it's just I always seem to miss certain things, you know, like friends, and parents." "Yeah I know, you'll get used to it trust me." He said grabbing my hands. "Hey Jaimie, how do you like this school?" Goldberg asked. " I like it, it's. cool. Some teachers have something stuck up their butts but hey that's the ones we have to deal with, right?" "Yeah, right." Goldberg said turning back to his food. The bell rang to tell us that we needed to clean up and get to our last class. All of a sudden an announcement came on the intercom. "Ducks you have no practice, I say again Ducks you have no practice." The voice said. "Oh yes we don't have practice." Goldberg said. "That's good. I thought you guys said that you don't like to miss a practice." I wondered. "We don't but one practice doesn't hurt us right?" Charlie said putting his arms on my shoulders guiding me down the hallway. "Yeah, um guys this is my stop." I said stopping. "Okay, we'll talk to you later." Charlie said walking away with the others. "So you have a class with us huh?" Connie said. "Yeah, fun, fun." We walked into class, and as soon as class started it ended. "Do all these classes go by so quickly?" I asked. "Most of them, not all." Avermen exclaimed. "Come on, we're going back to our room, it's gossip time." Connie said grabbing my arm. We headed back to our room and sat down. I reached in my pants to pull out the note Adam gave me earlier. "Hey Jamies, what's that?" Julie asked. "It looks like a love note from a guy." Connie said. "Oh Jaimie, do you have a lover already?" Julie asked. "No, not that I know of, it's from Adam." I stated. "Oh Adam, read it, read it." Julie urged me on. "I will, I will." "NOW!" They both yelled at me. I opened the note and started to read. "Oh my god she has such a serious face, Jaimie what does it say!" Julie yelled at me. I kept on reading. "It asks if I want to go to the dance with him." I answered. "REALLY?" Connie asked. "Let me see." Julie said grabbing the note. "Wow it does, he must really like you." Julie said as a smile came on my face. "So what you going to say?" Connie asked. "Seriously. I don't know." I answered not sure my answer was right. 


	2. Chapter 02 –My talk with Kengy and my de...

Chapter 02 -My talk with Kengy and my decision  
  
"What do you mean you don't know if you going to say yes?" Connie asked. "I don't know, I like him a lot but I don't want to end up hurting him, or getting hurt, you know what I mean?" I explained. "Yeah we do but Jaimie, if you like him I doubt that you will hurt him, and trust me he likes you, so I doubt he will hurt you." Julie stated. "You have a point there." I said. "Hey can I call my friend back home please?" I pleaded. "Yeah go ahead." Connie said. The phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Hey Kengy!" I screamed. "Oh My God Jaimie, how are you?" she asked. "I'm awesome, how are you?" "I'm good, I miss you so much though." "You miss me, I've been practically crying over here because I miss you." "Really, everyone misses you, you are like the talk of Minneapolis." There was a long pause. "I have a problem." "Okay I'm here what is it?" "You know Adam Banks right?" "Yeah of course." "Well he asked me to the junior prom and I don't know what to say." "Jaimie are you nuts, you've always liked this kid and now you don't know what to say." "Yeah, I just don't get how I can come here and someone likes me this quickly." "Well miracles happen and that sure as hell is a miracle. Adam is a pretty cute kid." "Pretty cute Kengy, he's freaking hot!" "Okay then what in the blue hell is your problem?" "Kendra like I said to Julie and Connie, I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt him." "If you love him that much Jaimie then you won't hurt him and." "And if he loves me like you think he does then he won't hurt me, I know, I know they gave me that same lecture." I finished for her. "Listen I have to go eat dinner, but Jaimie just say yes, and if he does hurt you then you know it's not meant to be, just move on with your life if something bad happens with you two, which I doubt will happen. I love you like a sister and I want you to come back here just as badly as you do but don't come back for that reason, hockey is your life and don't ruin that for a guy." "Okay, I'll let you go, and thank you so much, can you call my parents and tell them I love them and tell everyone else I said hi and I'll see them soon." "Sure Jamies anything for you. Bye I'll see you soon." Kendra said. "Bye." I hung up the phone and lay down on my bed. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I screamed. "Hey you done your phone call?" "Yeah. Julie?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said sitting on my bed next to me. "I'm going to say yes to Adam." "That is so great, you know how happy you'll make him?" "Very happy." "Yeah." Julie said standing up and opening the door. "Julie who are you going with?" Julie turned around to face me and smiled. "Dean." She said as she walked out of the room and started walking down the hall. "PORTMAN!" "Julie, JULIE, your going with Portman, that is so awesome!" I screamed at her as I ran down the hall after her. "Yeah I'm going with Portman." "Who asked who?" I asked getting more curious as the seconds went on. "He did finally." As we both burst out laughing. We turned the corner to find the team waiting there for us. Portman walked up to Julie and gave her a kiss, as Charlie walked up to me. "Hey Jamies, I heard Adam asked you to junior prom, what did you say to him?" Charlie asked. "Charlie I just read the note like thirty minutes ago let me decide." "Okay, Okay, Okay get on my back about it." "You're the one that jumped on my back wanting to know what I said to him!" We both laughed. "Fight, Fight, Fight!" The team yelled. "Yeah you guys only wish." I said as I walked over to Adam. I got on my toes and whispered in his ear, "Yes I will go to the prom with you." I pulled away to look at his face to see his reaction, and he just smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You just made my day." He said putting his arms around my shoulders and hugging me. "Finally, what took you guys so long to get together?" Averman asked. "Your mouth." I said as the team burst out laughing. "SLAM!" They yelled. "What's so funny?" Someone said behind us. We turned around to see who was talking to us. "Coach Bombay!" Charlie screamed. The team ran up to Bombay and starting hugging him. "Why are you here?" Charlie asked. "Someone from your team called me, because your current coach had some personal problems to deal with back home." He said looking around and finally finding who had called him. "Jaimie. you called him, we love you so much, thank you!" Connie said walking up to me hugging me. "Your welcome." I said walking over to Coach Bombay. "Thank you for coming." I said hugging him. "Anytime." "Okay so are we ready to begin our training again?" coach asked. "Begin training. what do you mean?" Adam asked. "Yeah we have to defend our title." "Oh the championship title." Charlie said with a smile on his face. "Yeah that one, but we have to do it as Team USA, not as the ducks." Gordon said. "Coach, after we won the championship, you promised us that no matter what we could stay Ducks and that we never had to change our names." Adam stated. "Yeah well, you all have grown up and you need a new name, you can keep the Ducks as a street name and as your school name, but World Wide you are now known as team USA." Gordon said walking away. "He can't do that, he just can't, and he has no right!" Jesse exclaimed sitting down. "I brought him here, I'll go talk to him." I said walking away from the team. I walked down the hall going in the direction that Coach Bombay went. "Coach are you still here, Coach!" I screamed hoping for an answer. "Yeah, in here." I heard from around the corner. "Coach. I'll just get straight to the point. I respect you a lot, but back there when you were talking with your team I lost a lot of that respect for you. I came to this school to play for the ducks and with the ducks, not team USA." I said. "Well I'm sorry Jaimie, but I'm now coaching team USA." He said unpacking his stuff. "That's fine but we'll just ask the team who they want to play for; the Ducks or Team USA, and if they want to play for Team USA then, I guess I have no choice but to leave." I said starting to cry. "But what about if they choose the Ducks, then I'm sorry I called you, you might as well go back home, unless you change your mind and decide to coach the Ducks." I said walking down the hall towards my team. "Oh God, Jaimie, what's the matter?" Julie said coming up to me and hugging me. "Listen to your coach and he'll tell you." I said as Julie stepped away from me. "When I got this team together I wanted so bad to win a championship, and we did." "Coach just get to the point." Portman said. "Okay well, either I leave or Jaimie leaves." Coach said with a certain pride that made me think twice about giving the team that ultimatum. "What, you can't give us that choice!" Adam said getting up in coach's face. "Actually. I gave you all that choice, he didn't." I said hoping Adam wouldn't get in my face like he did to coach. "What?" They all questioned. "I came here to play for the Ducks, not Team USA or any other team. I know you guys were once a Team USA, but I believed that you would never go back to that, and I'm hoping I can stay part of the team by knowing that I can still be a Duck." I said trying hard not to start crying. "I'm so sorry for giving you that choice to make, but if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have called him." I said walking up to Adam. "It's okay but you know we can't choose this." He stated taking my hand. "I know." I said with my head down. "I call a team meeting, without coach Bombay and Jaimie there, if we're going to make this decision we better make it soon." Charlie said. "I got your back Jaimie, don't worry about it." Adam said giving me a kiss. "I'll try not to, I'll be in my room, call me when you're all done." "We will. I love you." Adam said putting his forehead to mine. "I love you too." I said pulling away. "Okay come on Adam, we better make this now." Goldberg said. They walked down the hall and out of site. I turned around and walked down to my room, asking myself if what I said would be enough to convince them that I wanted and needed to stay. 


	3. The Team's Decision

Chapter03 The Team's decision  
  
It seemed like forever before the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Jamies, can you go get coach Bombay and meet us down on the ice?" Charlie asked. "Yeah but the ice?" "No questions please, just go do it and meet us down here." "Okay." I said as I hung up the phone. "I'm starting to hate all this drama." I said out loud. I walked down the hall towards the Athletic Directors office where coach Bombay was the last time I saw him. "Coach, they want to see us down on the Ice." I said only poking my head into the office. "Okay right behind you." He said as he got up. I started to walk fast down to the rink; the anticipation was getting to me. You know that feeling where you can't wait for something to happen? Yeah that feeling, the feeling that maybe it's something good that's about to happen or something bad is about to happen. I'm clearly hoping something good happens because I don't think that I could handle going home and being rejected by people that I love, especially Adam. I finally reached my destination. I looked behind me to see how far coach was from me and he was just a couple of yards. I walked into the fogged up rink and went out on the ice. I heard a door open and a door slam and then saw coach walk onto the ice. "What do you think they're going to say?" He asked me. "I don't know, hopefully something good." "We're both thinking the same thing, but for a totally different reason." He stated. And he was right. We were thinking the same; hopefully they say something good but for different reasons. More along the lines of 'you can stay Jaimie, you're a great player and you were right about the Team USA thing, we want to be Ducks not team USA.' I was hoping they'd say that. But Coach Bombay, was hoping that they'd say yes to them being Team USA again. I heard a door open. I saw figures moving and I heard skates on the ice. All of a sudden I got more nervous. My anticipation wore away and I saw Charlie and the rest of the team, but in Team USA uniforms. I started to feel my eyes sting. 'I can't believe them, they would just come out with those uniforms on and just tell us this way.' I said to myself. " I think I'm going to die." I said out loud. "They need to defend their titles as Team USA." Coach Bombay said. "But why can't they just enter as Ducks, their the same people." I said turning my head to the team as they came to a stop. I started to cry even harder, as I saw my date for our junior prom standing in a Team USA uniform. "I know what your thinking Jaimie, but it's not what it looks like." Julie said skating forward. "It's not, either you changed the colors to the Ducks uniforms or I'm seeing all of you wearing the Team USA jerseys." "We are wearing the Team USA jerseys, but we are not Team USA." Julie said going back to where she was before. "What that makes no sense." Coach Bombay said. "All it means is that we are not defending our titles as Team USA." Adam said skating up to me and looking me in the eyes. "We are going as. The Ducks." Adam said as all of the players took off the USA jerseys and threw them to the ground. "You can't do that, you have no one to sign you up as the ducks." Coach Bombay said picking up all the jerseys. "Actually. I made a few phone calls and I got in touch with Jaimie's brother Brian, and he decided to sign us up and coach us for the rest of the season." Charlie said. "Coach Bombay, we thank you for stepping up and helping us be a team but now it's time to let us go and be Ducks." "Yeah, but you have to defend your title as." "No we don't Gordon, we can do it as the Ducks too, and that' what we're doing, we all love you to death but you need to let us be who we are not something you created." Connie said. I walked over to my teammates and stood in front of Adam who gave me my jersey. "You guys are the best thing that happened to me, but your right, good luck and I'll be cheering you all on." Gordon said. "Oh and you guys. take care of Jaimie, she truly loves you all and she will go through anything to protect you too." He said as he started to walk away. They all gathered around me and started hugging me. "So how badly did we scare you?" Charlie asked. "You really want to know that?" I said getting ready to show him. "Yeah we do." He said. "Well. you better start skating because I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as I chased him around the rink. "Okay I think I get the point, your mad at us for doing that but we just wanted to see your face when we told you that we decided to stay as the Ducks when we were still wearing team USA jerseys." Charlie said stopping behind Adam. "Well you saw your face and you're about to see a whole other face from me." I said skating up to Adam and looking behind him to see Charlie. "We should get off the ice before the Varsity team comes and kicks us off physically." Averman said bringing up a point. "Too late we're already here." Some one said behind us. We turned around to see the Varsity team standing there. "Oh look they have their new player, and oh it's a girl!" One of their players' girlfriends said. "Shut up Tracy, what's your name?" The captain asked. "Jaimie." I said trying to be as calm as possible, though I was nervous as hell. "That's Josh, you must remember him from English?" Adam whispered in my ear. "Yeah I remember." I said putting my hands behind my back and grabbing Adam's hands. "So. Jaimie want to go to the dance with me?" Josh asked. "Only in your dreams hunny, plus I don't know you that well, and I already have a date. Maybe next time, actually. no, never!" "No one ever says no to me." Josh said stepping forward. "She just did, why do you have a problem with that?" Portman asked. "Yeah I do, who asked you to stick up for her. oh that's right Ducks stick together, and I forgot, sorry." Josh said sarcastically. "Josh just let them be, we'll let you go this time, but next time we'll take this outside of school." Tracy said. "Fine, thanks, let's go guys we have better stuff to do. Oh and Josh you should never tell a girl to shut up, we never do." Dwayne said as we all walked away. At that time I had other problems to deal with. Like on what I was going to wear to the dance tomorrow night. "Julie, Connie, can I talk to you two. alone?" I asked letting go of Adam's hand and looking at the guys. "Yeah, sure." They answered. "What's the matter?" Julie asked. "I need a dress for the dance, but I didn't pack one, do either of you have a dress I could borrow?" I asked hoping they did. I didn't have enough time to run out and get one, and I'm sure one of the teachers wouldn't let me go get one during a class. "You have the same problem we have, we don't have any dresses and if we do they're all sun dresses." Connie said. "Do you think a teacher would let us skip a class and go out and get one?" I asked stupidly. "Mr. Robertson would let us, we all have his class tomorrow, at the same time too, so we could ask him tonight if we can get a pass to get out of study early, but we'd have to bring the guys with us too, because they don't have any suits, well not that I know of." Julie stated. "Do all of us have the same class?" I asked. "All of us plus the Varsity team, since we're hockey players, we have different schedules to accommodate our practices and games that are away from the school." Julie said. "Okay so when do you want to go see him?" I asked looking from Connie to Julie. "We could go now, but we'd have to bring the guys with us." Connie said with a smile on her face. "Okay, oh Connie I forgot to ask you. who are you going to the dance with?" I asked waiting for an answer. "We all know who she's going with. Germaine!" Julie yelled, making the guys turn around. Julie and I burst out laughing as Connie stopped and gave us a pissed off look. "Come on Connie we know that your going with him, you have been going out with him forever." Julie said putting her arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, anyways, yes Jaimie I'm going with Germaine." She said laughing. "That's cool." I said as we ran up to catch up with the guys. "You guys want to redirect this crowd, we're going to see Mr. Robertson about the dance tomorrow night." Connie said. They all turned around with no complaint and we all started walking back towards the classrooms. "So why are we going back to Mr. Robertson's?" Adam asked me grabbing my hand. "We don't have any dresses and we're going to ask him if all of us can skip class to go get the dresses." "And you think he's going to let you Hun?" "Yeah, maybe, hopefully." I said as he started laughing. We reached his class and luckily his lights were still on. We knocked on his door. "Come in!" We heard him yell. "Hey, it's my favorite Ducks!" He said with a smile. "What can I do for all of you?" He asked. "Well, us girls were wondering if you could give all of us passes to skip class tomorrow morning, since your going to be our only class, to get our dresses and their tuxes or whatever their wearing." Julie asked. "I don't know, but yeah I'll late you go." He said. "That easily. Cool, thanks." We all said giving him a hug. "You came up with this didn't you Julie?" He asked. "Yeah I did, but Jaimie came up with the subject." Julie said grabbing my free arm. "Of course the new one. I'll let you go, only if you behave tomorrow." He said seriously. "Yeah we will!" We all screamed walking out of the room. "So, who are the rest of you guys going with?" I asked. "That's for us to know and you to find out." Goldberg said. "Smart Ass!" I said walking up behind him and slapping him upside the head. 


	4. Getting Our Dresses!

Chapter4- Getting our dresses!!!  
  
"Julie, Connie, what color dress are you getting?" I asked. "I don't know what color do you think will look good on me?" Julie asked as I studied her to try to find the perfect color to fit her. "Um, I'd say a light blue. And Connie. Light Green." I said picking up my diary. "What color are you wearing Jamies?" Connie asked. "I'm wearing a lavender, hopefully they have one." I said picking up a pencil. "Well we're going to bed, you should go to bed right after you write in your diary, we have to get up early to meet the guys outside." Julie said crawling under the covers. "Yeah I will, I'll see you two tomorrow morning." I said opening my diary and beginning to write.  
Dear Diary,  
Today was another living hell, a long day. Adam asked me to the Junior Prom and I didn't know want to say. So I called Kendra and asked her what I should do. She said that I should say yes, so I did, and man was he happy. I love this place. One teacher I love, Mr. Robertson, he's letting our team skip his class (Our only class of the day, due to the dance) so we could go get dresses and tuxes (or whatever the guys are wearing.) Now the old age question, do I miss home? Yes I do but right now I love being here, I made so many friends today, and many enemies. Such as the Varsity hockey team. Josh and his crew, man my team was right about how rude they were, I'm glad I met my team before them because they would have taken me in a heart beat. I called Coach Bombay earlier today because I thought that's what the team needed since the other coach was gone on a personal vacation, so I called him and asked if he would coach the Ducks until the other coach came back, so Bombay came and said that he entered the team as Team USA in the championship, but I had to bud in and say that I came to play for the Ducks not Team USA, so if they want to play as Team USA that I'd leave and not come back. So the team held a meeting, without Bombay, and me and decided to keep the team as the Ducks and enter the championship as the Ducks, since they're the same people and you can do that. Wow that was a long explanation and I need to go to bed. I'll write in you tomorrow night after the prom, if I get enough time. I'll write you later.  
Love Always and Forever,  
Jaimie (#98) I put my diary down and went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.  
"Jaimie. Jaimie wake up." Someone said in my ear. "Jaimie your have 20 minutes to get ready to go to class." Connie said. "Okay, Okay I'm up." I said pushing the covers off of me. I got up and took a quick shower, and put my street clothes on and makeup and grabbed my purse and money and headed out the door to meet up with the rest of the group. "Hey guys!" I screamed as they all turned around. "Ready to do this?" I asked walking up to Adam and giving him a kiss. "Ready as we'll ever be." He said. "Okay then, everyone is here right?" Charlie asked. We all looked around and nodded yes. "Okay then, let's go, and we'll meet here at 1:00, so everyone use your time wisely please." Charlie said. "Yes mommy." Goldberg said patting Charlie on the back. Everyone walked out the door and headed in their different way. Guys one way and Girls the other, all of us on our roller blades. "So where are we going to get these dresses?" I asked. "There is this store right around the corner and it sold Connie and me our Middle School dance dresses. And their very cheep, compared to other stores." Connie explained. "That's cool." I said. We skated around the corner and sat on a bench to take off our skates and put on our shoes. We walked into the store and started shopping. "Hey guys I'm going to go try on this dress, I'll be back." Connie said walking away with a light green dress in her hand. "Hey Jaimie what about this dress?" Julie asked holding up a light blue dress with sequence on the bottom half of the dress. "Oh My God that is so perfect go try it on." I said as I grabbed my lavender dress and headed to the dressing room with Julie. As we got there Connie stepped out as smiled. "How does it look, and truthfully?" she asked. "It looks really good." I said stepping into a stall and slipping off my street clothes and into my dress. 'It's perfect.' I said to myself. "Jaimie what does it look like?" Connie asked. I stepped out of the stall and saw the look on her face. "Wow, words can't explain that." She said clapping. I turned around to look at myself. I had a lavender dress on that went down to my knees, and was layered. It had star sequence on the top that went down to my stomach. "Julie come look at her dress." Connie yelled getting Julie out of the stall. "Wow. Jamies it looks awesome on you, what do you think of mine?" She asked. "It looks so good on you Julie I think we found a new color for this Duck." I said stepping back in my stall and changing into my street clothes again, and grabbing my dress to go pay for it. We all walked up to the counter and paid off the dresses and walked out of the store. "So we need shoes." Connie said looking at us. "Yeah we do, and lucky us there is a store right here." Julie said pointing. "Let's go." I said opening the door and stepping in after Julie and Connie. "We should get shoes that match our dresses, try not to get them to high because you won't be able to dance in them if you do." I told them walking over to the shoe section. "Okay, right." Julie said looking at me funny. "I'm just telling you the truth, you'll kill yourself, I swear." "Okay we believe you." Julie said picking up the perfect pair of shoes. "Those are a perfect matching pair." I said. "Jaimie what about these?" Connie asked. "Those are great." I said picking up a pair and trying them on. "Okay, are you two all done picking out your shoes?" I asked picking up my pair and heading for the register. "Yeah we are." Connie said. "Okay, let's go and pay and get back to school and get ready for this Prom." I said walking up to the counter and handing the woman my money. "Have a nice day." The woman said handing me my bag. "You too." I said walking out the door with Julie and Connie. "Okay, do you think the guys are done?" I asked. "No way they have half as many people we do, they'll take till 1:00, trust me." Julie said as I looked at my watch. "Wow, it's already 12:30." I said. "Want to go for lunch?" I asked. "Yeah sure, we have time to kill." Connie told us walking into a restaurant. We walked over to a booth she picked out and sat down waiting for a waiter to come and take our orders. Before I knew it we had eaten and were heading out of the restaurant, I looked at my watch and realized that it was 12:55. "We need to get back to school now, it's five minutes of one." I said sitting down on a bench and getting my blades on. "Yeah, good idea." Connie and Julie said sitting down and getting their roller blades on. We skated down the street, with dresses in hand and arrived at the school just in time to have bragging rights of saying we beat the guys back. "We almost fell asleep waiting for you guys." Julie said standing up. "Well you had you roller blades on, so yeah." Portman said. We all went inside and went to our rooms to get ready for the night of our life's. 


	5. The Prom and a Big Surprise!

Chapter5- The Prom and a big surprise!!!!  
  
By the time I got my makeup on and I got my hair done it was already 6:30. "Julie what time does the Prom start?" I asked. "About 7:30, 8:00. Why?" She wondered. "Just a question." I said putting hairspray in my hair. "Okay." Julie said stepping into the bathroom to put on her dress. "Jaimie, do I look good?" Connie asked as I turned around. "Yes you do, but you need to do your makeup." I stated. "Can you do it, I suck ass when I do it." "Yeah sure, I'd be happy to." I said as she sat down, across from me. "What color are you putting on me?" She asked having a hint of insecurity in her voice. "You'll see Connie don't worry about it." I said starting to put foundation on her face. "You're not allergic to blush are you?" I asked. "Who in the hell is allergic to blush?" She said. "I don't know, it was just a question." I said starting to apply the blush to her cheeks. The bathroom door opened and out stepped Julie in her dress. "Wow she looks really different with makeup on." Julie said walking over to her bed to put her shoes on. "Yeah I know, and I'm not even close to done yet." I said trying to see what Connie's reaction to what I said was going to be. "You're not done?" Connie said with amazement. "No I still have to put your eye shadow on, and your eye liner and mascara." I said picking up the eye shadow. "Okay I trust you, you better not kill me." Connie said looking at me. "I haven't killed you yet have I?" I asked waiting for an answer. "No and your lucky you haven't, I would have killed you." "You would have been died already." Julie said smacking Connie upside the head with her brush. "Ouch, that hurt." Connie said grabbing the back of her head. "Maybe you shouldn't have put on that makeup, it just made her a totally idiot." Julie said laughing. "Yeah I'm thinking that too." I said putting on the last of her eye shadow and grabbing that eyeliner. "Okay I'm going to let you put the eye liner on because I know that I will poke your eye out." I said giving her the pencil. "Okay." Connie said turning her head to the mirror. "So what color should I wear?" Julie said. "You should always match your dress, so here take this one, it will look awesome." I said handing her the light blue eye shadow. "Did I do good Jaimie?" Connie asked as I turned around. "Yeah you did good, now put the mascara on." I said handing her the long clue tube. "Thanks." She said turning her attention back to the mirror. "So how does this look?" Julie said looking at me. "Oh that looks great, you already have mascara and eyeliner on right?" I asked her. "Yeah." "Put on your perfume and grab your purse and wait for us." I said grabbing the perfume from Julie after she put it on, and sprayed some on me. "Vanilla. sure to attract guys." I said laughing. 'I wonder how Kendra is doing?' I asked myself. 'I wish she was here.' I said again to myself. "Okay I'm ready. Connie are you ready?" I said lacing my last shoe up. "Yeah I am, just let me get my shoes on." She said getting up from the chair and walking to her bed to put her shoes on. "Julie what time is it?" I asked. "7:15, we better go now, it takes about five, ten minutes to get there, and we'll arrive the same time the guys will." "Okay I get the point hurry up." Connie said standing up. "Wow, you can read our minds." I said grabbing my purse and smiling at Connie. "Let's go and have fun." I said linking our arms together and turning off the lights to the room as we all walked out the door.  
  
We walked around the corner laughing and stopping at the gym doors waiting for our dates to come around the corner. All of a sudden we heard all of them talking their way down the hall. "Ready for the guys reaction's to this?" Julie asked us. "We were born ready." Connie said. "Hey look it's the. wow." Fulton said stopping in his tracks as the rest of the guys did. "Do you think that was a good wow, or a bad wow?" Connie asked me. "Um hopefully good." I said looking to her and back to the guys. "You three look so beautiful." Portman said walking up to Julie and giving her a kiss. "Yeah I agree." Adam said walking up to me and giving me a kiss on the lips. "I took a good 5 hours on hair and makeup just so it can be all sweated off in there." I said grabbing Adam's hands. "Well that means it will be easier to get off later." He said winking at me. "Your sick." I said pushing him away, but grabbing his hips before he could get to far. "But your right." I said laughing. "What are you two whispering about?" Charlie asked. "Nothing you need to know of." I said smiling at Adam and putting my forehead to his and laughing. "JAIMIE!" I heard someone scream from behind Adam. My head went to the side of Adam's shoulder as I looked to see who it was. "KENDRA, Oh My God. what are you doing here?" I said running up to her and giving her a hug. "I came here to see you, I wanted to see what your reaction was going to be." "Well you sure as hell just saw it." I said giving her another hug. "And Travis what are you doing here?" I asked Travis, hoping there was a good explanation on why she didn't bring her Boyfriend Greg. "Kendra asked me to come with her but just as friends." He said giving me a hug. "That's awesome." I said letting go, and turning back to my group. "Oh you guys this is Kendra Davis, one of the best friends I have ever had, she's my "sister"." I said introducing her to the group. "Nice to meet you Kendra." The group said in unison. "Now Kendra, may I please talk to you alone?" "Yeah sure what's the matter?" She asked with a worried look on her face. "Why are you with Travis and not Greg?" "Because Greg broke up with me." "Why, what did he do?" "He didn't do anything, he had to go on tour for a little bit, so he told me that long distance relationships don't work, plus me and Travis are just here as friends, nothing else." "I know Kengy, that is way too bad that he broke up with you, I'm so sorry." "It's okay, I'll be fine since Travis is here, plus I have you, you've always been there for me." She said smiling. "And you've always been there for me, we got each others backs forever." I said putting my arm around her shoulder. "Now let's go party." I said walking with her. "But first you need to show me this Adam kid." "Of course, I would never forget to do that." I said walking up to Adam. "Hey Hun." I said giving him a kiss. "Hey, and this must be the famous Kendra Davis, your always talking about?" He asked. "Yes it is." "Nice to meet you." He said giving her a hug. "Yeah you too." "Well we better get into this dance." Travis said grabbing Kendra's hands. "Yeah we should." I said smiling at Kendra. I looked at their hands conjoined together and thought, 'Their going to be a couple by the end of the night.'  
  
I looked at my watch and realized that two hours already went by. I had already slow danced with Adam like ten times, and I can't complain, I saw Travis finally kiss Kendra and she looked happy enough. "So how is your night so far?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see who it was. "Josh what do you want?" I asked him trying to be as polite as possible even though it wasn't working. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to get out of here and have some real fun." He said touching my shoulders. "Please get your hands off of me." I said. "Or what, what will you do." He said bending down to whisper in my ear. "Or you're going to have to deal with me." Adam said grabbing Josh's shirt and twisting him around. "I swear if you ever threaten her again I will make you wish you would have never put your hands on her." Adam said backing Josh up into the corner. "Now get away from us or I will force you away from us." Adam said throwing him onto the cold floor. Adam walked back to the table and sat down next to me and put his hand on my knee. "Jaimie are you okay?" He asked getting concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, I just don't know why he has to do this stuff. and to me, why can't he do it to one of his own?" I said as my eyes started to water. "Because he wants you for his own, he has had almost every girl in this school, except Connie and Julie. And I'm not going to let him have you either." He said leaning over and giving me a hug. "I love you so much." I said putting my forehead to his. "I love you too Hun." "You're not going to get away from me Jaimie and you know it." Josh said coming up behind me and scratching my back. Adam grabbed a napkin and held it to my back as it started to bleed. "That's it, I've had it with him, Kendra come here, hold this to her back and don't let it go till I come back." Adam said getting up and chasing after Josh. "ADAM DON'T!" I yelled after him. "Jaimie, don't get up your hurt." "No I'm not, it's just a scratch I can walk." I said getting up and walking towards where Adam was running. "I warned you never to touch her ever again but you had to touch her and now your going to die." I heard Adam say as I walked faster to where I could see a crowd forming. "ADAM DON'T DO IT!" I screamed trying to make him stop whatever he was about to do. I reached where Adam was and made my way threw the crowd. "Adam stop!" I screamed at him as I saw his fist go up and punch Josh in the stomach. I looked at Adam with disrespect, and disappeared into the crowd. I saw Charlie pulling Adam off Josh. I reached Connie and Julie and told them that I was going to walk back to the room. I walked to the doors and looked back to see Adam going back to the table and saw him look at me. I looked at him and shook my head as I walked out of the room. "Don't go after her man, she needs time to think." Charlie said. I walked down the hall towards my room not even realizing I left my purse on the table, I just wanted to disappear. 


	6. The Day After

Chapter6- The Day After  
  
That night I decided not to even write in my diary, I just took off my shoes and my dress and hoped into bed. I awoke to the alarm going off. 'I wonder what today's going to be like.' I said to myself hoping that today would be a good day. "Morning Jaimie. how's your back?" Connie asked. "Good I guess, I can't really feel it so I don't know." I said walking into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the knob in the shower and stepped in to the shower. I put my back to the water and immediately stepped out because the pain of the water hitting my cuts hurt too much. "God damnit that hurts." I said putting shampoo in my hair. I finished taking my shower and stepped out onto the floor and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards my makeup bag. "Today's the last day of school you guys, we have to do something later." Julie said. "Yeah we need to go out to pizza or something." Connie said getting her bag on. "Jaimie what do you think about it?" Julie asked. "Jaimie. JAIMIE!" Julie screamed at me. "What, oh, sorry, I think it's cool." I said putting my shoes on. Connie walked out the room and started towards her class. "Jamies what's the matter?" Julie asked. "Nothing." I stated. "Something is the matter, is it what happened last night?" "Maybe." "Jaimie, Adam didn't mean to do anything, he was protecting you. Adam warned Josh to stay away from you and Josh didn't get it. Adam was just-" "I know protecting me, I know he was, and I thank him for that, but he didn't need to punch him." "Josh hurt you, Adam doesn't like people who hurt his friends and especially his girlfriend. so Adam took things into his own hands and decided he needed a taste of his own medicine. Don't get mad at Adam. get mad at Josh for what he did to you, Adam was just helping you." "I know, but he. oh never mind you're right." I said picking up my bag. There was a knock at the door. "Answer it Jaimie." Julie said tempting me even more to answer it. I opened the door to find. "A. Adam, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came here to walk with you to class, and talk to you about last night." He said reaching for my bag. "I can carry it." "But I want to carry it, I insist." "Okay, if you really want to." I said handing him my bag. We walked down the halls, not even saying a word. I just had to break the silence, it was killing me. "Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked looking at him. "About what happened last night." "I know what happened last night, you don't need to explain." "Yes I do, I didn't mean to punch him in front of you, I didn't want you to get mad at me, but when I saw you walk away and out that door, I thought you would never talk to me again." "And you think that I would never talk to you again but here we are just talking up a storm." "Yeah I know and I thank god for that, I love you Jaimie, and I thought that you would never love me again when you walked out that door." "You know what. you'd probably be very disappointed to hear me say that I don't love you because of what you did last night. I was very disappointed and very shocked that you did that, but I trust you and I know that you were protecting me from Josh and thank you for doing that but. I. I. could never stop loving you." "I am so happy to hear you say that, and I know that you're disappointed that I did that, and I totally and completely understand that, and I respect that." He said looking me in the eyes. I could see it in his eyes. The trust, the love, everything. I got closer to him and touched my lips to his and wished I could stay that way for the rest of my life. Every time I kiss him I feel a certain security about him. Like nothing can touch me when he's around. The sound of the bell broke me from my thoughts. "Well let's do this, I can't wait to see Josh's face." I said grabbing Adam's hand. "Yeah this will be a site for sore eyes." "Ha funny." I said laughing. We walked into the classroom and took our seats as the last bell rang and the teacher walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Okay class today-" Mrs. Burgess was cut off by the door opening. "Joshua why are you late?" She asked as Josh took his seat. "I was talking with the principle about last night." Josh said looking back at Adam and I, and winking at me and giving Adam a dirty look. "Oh okay, just get a note next time your going to be late." She said turning back around and heading to her desk. "Does that mean your going have to talk to the principle Adam?" I asked. "Most likely, there goes my summer." He said taking out a pencil. "Boys and girls I have to step out for a second will all of you please take out your books and start reading, I will be right back." The teacher said stepping out the door and closing it so we couldn't hear whom she was talking to. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. I started to write a note.  
  
"Adam are you going to get in trouble?" I wrote handing the note to him. He read it and then started to write. He handed me the note. "I hope not, but if I do I will just explain why I punched him." I read. "Can I go with you, if they call you down, I don't want you to get yelled at, I will back you up." I handed him the note and hoped that he would let me go. "If you really want to you can, but you know that you're going to have to show him your back?" He handed the note back over. "Yeah I know and I will show them, will Josh have to go back or just us?" "All of us will have to go, since we all were involved." He wrote and I read. I turned to face him and nodded, yes. He just gave me a gentle smile. The door opened and in stepped Mrs. Burgess. "Okay, I just talked to the principle and he said that since it's the last day of school, we will let all of the students do as the please. But you may NOT leave the school, you may meet in your rooms and hang out, but when the end of the day comes at 2:10 you all can go out of school. Have a good vacation and stay safe. Good luck to the Ducks on defending your titles." She said walking back to her desk and sitting down. "You're all dismissed." She yelled as everyone got up and walked out the door. "Jaimie, Adam, Josh the principle wants to see you in his office right now." Mrs. Burgess said. We walked out the door and walked down to the principle's office. "Mr. Simpson will now see you all." The secretary said pointing us towards the office. We knocked on the door and he responded. "Come on in kids." He said pointing to the seats. "Now I understand that you two got into a fight last night at the prom." Mr. Simpson said looking from Adam to Josh. "Yes sir, but I did nothing to tempt him into punching me, I was just standing there and he came up behind me and started punching me." Josh lied. "Well we have a lady here that might prove you wrong so before you say anything you might just want to shut your mouth before your spoke to. Now Jaimie tell me what happened." He asked me. 'Great what a time to need to go to the bathroom.' I said to myself trying not to show that I was shaking. "I was sitting down at my table with my friends and Josh came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and I told him not to touch me then he asked me if I wanted to have some real fun and if I wanted to get out of the dance, and I said no. And then Adam came up and said to get his hands off of me and he said that if he threatened me again that he'll have to deal with Adam." I said trying to keep from crying. "Keep going." Mr. Simpson urged me on. "So Adam and I were sitting together and Josh came up behind me and scratched my back and then that's when Adam got up to protect me from any further abuse. And Josh was in the corner laughing and Adam went over and started telling him that he hurt me and Josh didn't care and Adam punched him in the stomach." I said hoping that what I said wouldn't get Adam in trouble. "May I see your back Jaimie?" He asked. I stood up and lifted the back of my shirt up so that he could see what Josh did. "Josh. did you do this?" Mr. Simpson asked. "No sir." "JOSHUA, DID YOU DO THIS?" He screamed at him. "Sir I didn't mean to." Josh pleaded. "Men never touch women and you know it, I'm sorry I'm going to have to put a restraining order on you. You cannot come within 10 feet of any Duck. Is that understood?" "Yes sir." "You are now dismissed, have a good summer." He said to Josh escorting him out. "Now for Adam, you did good protecting her, but for punching him you can not come within ten feet of him either, same goes for Jaimie. do you understand that?" He asked. "Yes." We both said. "You two may leave, have a great summer and I'll see you both this fall." Mr. Simpson said sitting down. We walked out the door and down the hall towards our friends who were getting ready to go out for pizza.  
  
"Oh wow, I almost forgot about Kendra and Travis, did they stay in the city or did they already leave?" I asked Adam. "I think they stayed in the city. But they made a comment that since things were bad here that they might go back to wherever they came from." "Austin, they came from Austin." I told him. "Texas?" "No Minnesota." I said laughing. "Oh we have an Austin?" "Yeah, you didn't know that, wow." "Yeah." It was dead silent for a couple of moments until we heard the group coming down the hall. "You two ready to go out for some pizza?" Goldberg asked. "Yeah of course, we're always ready." Adam said. I decided to stay in back of the group to do some thinking of my own. One question I asked myself is that if maybe I should consider heading home myself. I'm causing so much trouble here and we have a game in a week, training began tomorrow. 'Maybe I should sneak out tonight and go to the airport, they don't need me here, I'm way to much of a problem.' I said to myself looking at the faces around me and wondering what my life would be like without the ones I loved.  
  
Author Note: Hey I need to know if you guys think I should actually leave or what, so please give me your feedback I need it really bad. Thanks!! Love Always And Forever, Jaimie!!!! 


	7. My Last DayMaybe?

My Last Day. Maybe????  
  
"Jaimie, what's the matter?" Julie asked. "Jaimie, hey girl!" She said trying to get me away from my thoughts. I felt some one's hands on my forehead. "Hey earth to Jaimie, guys I think something's wrong with Jaimie." Julie said getting the guys attention. "Oh what, what's the matter?" I asked breaking my thoughts. "You okay?" Connie asked. "Yeah of course, why did you ask that?" I asked wondering why she would ask that, I'm fine, I hope. "Because you didn't answer us back, your way back here and we thought something was wrong." Julie said looking at me. "No I'm fine, just thinking." I answered putting on a smile. "What you thinking about?" Connie asked. "Just about Kendra and Travis." "What happened?" Julie asked. "Nothing I'm just wondering where they are." "You're lying, you wouldn't be thinking that hard about them, and you're thinking something totally different." Connie said looking at me in a weird way. "Your right I am lying but I'd rather not tell you, I'd rather keep it a secret." I said telling them hoping they'd understand. "That's okay, does anyone else know?" Julie wondered. "No Adam doesn't know, I never told anyone." "Jaimie if you're in trouble you can tell us, we promise we won't tell anyone." Connie said giving me a sympathetic look. "I'm not in trouble, I swear." I said giving them a trusting look. "Okay, well lets stop talking about it and eat." Julie said opening the door to the parlor. We stepped in and found a place to sit and ordered our food. I heard the door open and never thought anything of it, so I decided not to turn around to see who walked in. "So are you all going back home this summer?" I asked. "Yeah we are, we haven't seen our parents in months and it's our turn to visit them this year." Julie said. "That's cool." I said, as the table got quiet. "So. Jaimie, are you going back to see your mom and dad this summer?" Averman asked. "Just my mom, my dad died a couple of years back, but yeah I am." "Oh sorry I asked, where do you live?" He asked another question. "I live in Austin, Minnesota, it's pretty far from here. It's about 2 or 3 hours driving time from here to there, but plane its about 30 minutes." "Put me on a plane any day." Averman said. "God help the people that are on that plane!" Charlie exclaimed. "Hey I only get sick sometimes not all the time." He complained. "Yeah okay." Charlie responded. "Here you are, just come to the check out when you're all done and pay up." One of the waiters said. We all nodded our heads. We started to eat and I started to look around. My eyes locked on someone who looked very familiar to me. I realized that it was Kendra and Travis. "Excuse me guys I'll be right back. I have to go see someone." I said as they all said okay. I walked up to her and sat down. "You know the chances of running into your cousin and your best friend at a dance is beleiveable, somewhat, but running into your cousin and your best friend at a pizza parlor is highly unbeleiveable." I said as they looked at me. "Oh hey Jamies what's up?" Travis asked. "Nothing but why are you two still here, aren't you suppose to go back to Austin?" I asked. "Yeah we were but we decided to stay longer, you and I really need to get together and go shopping and we really need to catch up on a lot." Kendra said with a hopeful look on her face. "Yeah we do, how about today, I have nothing going on later and you and I could go shopping." I suggested. "Really. you don't have practice or anything?" She asked. "No, practices start tomorrow." "That's so cool." "Yeah I thought so, well I'm going to go back to my table and hang with them for a while and then when your done you can come over to our table and I'll leave with you Kengy, and Travis you can hang with my clan for a day, you'll like them, their really cool." I explained. "Okay cool." "Talk to you soon." I said getting up and walking back to my table. "Hey I thought you said they left." Portman said. "I thought so too, but I guess not, Kendra and I are going to hang out for a while, we're going shopping and catching up, so I'm going leave you Travis for a while, I pretty sure you can handle him." I said grabbing another piece of pizza and shoving it in my mouth. "Yeah we can, we can teach him how to play hockey." Dwayne said. I started laughing and all my food came out of my mouth. "EWWWWW!" They all screamed. "Do NOT teach him how to play hockey, he will never learn how to skate, he never learned how to ice skate and sorry but I doubt he wants to learn now, but go ahead and force him that will be a site to see. Call me when you get him to skate I'll have my phone on." I said as Kendra got up from her table and walked over to us. "Okay guys I have to go, here's five bucks, I paid my part so I'm out of here, I'll talk to you later. And good luck." I said standing up. "I love you, and I'll talk to you later." I said stepping towards Adam and kissing him. "Love you too." Adam said. I grabbed Kendra's arm and walked out of the door. "So where do you want to go first?" I asked. "Don't care, where's the best place?" "Mall of America sound good to you?" "Oh God does it ever." She said. I flagged down a cab and he drove us both to the mall. Two hours later we stepped out of the mall and started to head back to Eden Hall. "So now that we're all caught up, may I ask, why we are going back to your school?" Kendra asked. "Because, my team tried to teach Travis to play hockey, more or less to ice skate." I said trying to hold back a laugh as Kendra burst out laughing. "Yeah that's exactly what I did when they told me their plan except I spit my food out before I choked." I said as Kendra started laughing harder. "Great now I got you laughing even harder, your never going to stop are you?" I asked as she tried to shake her head no. I started to laugh. "Girls, we're here, that will be ten dollars." The driver said. "Okay. thank you sir, and here you are." I said handing him the ten-dollar bill. We both stepped out of the cab and headed to the ice rink. My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I answered. "Oh hey Hun, yeah we are in the school now, we will be there in like two seconds." "I love you too, byes." I said hanging up my phone. I opened the door to the rink, and we stepped in. "Jaimie you can go first." Kendra said letting me pass her. "Okay." I said opening the door and stepping on the ice. I saw Travis skating around with a big grin on his face. "Hey Travis, looks like you got another hobby!" I screamed as he looked behind him to see me. "Oh God Travis watch out for the. boards." I said starting to run down to the other end of the ice. "Jaimie please don't run on the ice!" Kendra yelled as she started walking fast down to the other end. I feel to my knees and slid right to Travis's side. "Travis. are you okay?" I asked as he sat up. "Yeah I would have been fine if you wouldn't have yelled my name." He said standing up. "You did great until you reached the boards. Hun you really need to learn to stop your ass." Kendra said grabbing his hand. "Yeah I know. Thanks for volunteering me to do this Jaimie." Travis thanked me. "Your welcome." I said as I started laughing. "What time is it?" Travis asked. "It's 6:30, we should get going." Kendra said. "We have to catch our plane, it leaves at 7:30." Travis explained. "Oh, okay, do you want me to go with you?" I asked. "No, it's okay we'll just say bye here." Kendra said hugging me. "I'll see you later, I'm coming home in a month." I said going over to Travis and hugging him. "I'll miss you two a lot." I said pulling away and stepping back with my team. "Nice meeting all of you, and I guess we'll see you guys next year." Kendra said waving and walking off the ice. "I'll see you sooner rather than later." I said under my breath so no one could hear me. "Well, we have practice tomorrow and we all need to get a good rest, so let's all go to bed and sleep." Charlie suggested. "Good idea." We all said as we walked off the ice. Adam and I walked in front of everyone as we led the way down the hall towards our rooms. "So how was your day with Kendra?" He asked. "It was good, she has never been to the Mall Of America, so I decided to take her there and spend a couple of hours just hanging out with her like we used to do back home. It was a lot of fun." I said getting closer to him and putting my head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me Jaimie." He said suddenly. "Yeah, I'm going to miss you too, but I'll come up this summer promise." I said looking up to him and giving him a kiss on the lips. "Do you think that I could come live with you this summer, it's just a thought." He asked. "Well I can ask my mom if you can tomorrow." I said looking at him. "Really that would be so cool, spend the summer with my girl." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. 'I have to stay, I can't leave the one guy I love, and the team I belong with, if I cause problems, oh well I can take care of them.' I said to myself, bringing myself to a big sigh. "What's the matter?" Adam asked. "I planned on leaving tonight, to get away from knowing that I'm causing you guys problems, but I decided not to, because I can't leave you behind and the others that I love. I've only been here for three days but I feel like I've been here forever, and that's because you and the others have made me feel like this is home and that I belong here, I feel like I'm only here for hockey but I know that I'm here for another reason." "And that is?" He asked pulling me into a room. "You, Adam, it's you I'm here for, the first time I saw you I don't know what I felt but I liked it, I don't know if you feel the same way but I don't care because I love you and that's all I care about right now." I said looking into his eyes hoping there to be an answer in his eyes, but one problem. I couldn't see anything, I've seen that look before, in Josh's eyes, the look of not caring, the look of I'm just in this for sex not love. Also the look of I'm going to break this sweet little precious girls heart and go for another girl and do the same. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I gave Adam a look of concern. he could see what I saw in his eyes. I stood there waiting for a good explanation on why I saw this. 


End file.
